The Other Side
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: This is just a short story from Razor's perspective right after Salen was arrested for the murder of Langlin Jr. and forced to accept Beckett's help.


The Other Side

"Pathetic...just pathetic."

Razor stared through the 'one way wall' at the Vulcan curled up in the corner of the cell he'd been confined to. With his knees hugged to his chest he hid his face in his crossed arms. Razor could tell by the way he was shaking that he was crying softly. Razor knelt down to get a better look at the Vulcan. He was muscular, stronger looking than any of the other Vulcans he'd seen. The green scars that were slashed into his skin certainly had a story to tell. It was hard to tell what looked more out of place, his pointed ears or his shock white hair. Razor felt like the young man should have one or the other.

Standing back up Razor put his hands on his hips and shook his head sadly. He knew the Vulcan couldn't see him, to him the wall would look as solid as the others. He had also been told that he was currently deaf. However when Razor had moved away the Vulcan had jerked in startled surprise and was currently staring at the illusionary wall. Razor took a step back in surprise as the Vulcan's dark sorrowful eyes tried to penetrate the stone barrier.

"Please, I have done nothing wrong...I do not belong here."

Surprised to have the Vulcan seemingly address him Razor took another step back. Furrowing his brow Razor waved his hand in front of the prisoner to see if he'd get a reaction. The Vulcan stared blankly at the wall for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. The scars on his face looked like fresh wounds, being wet with tears.

"This is just cruel." Razor muttered to himself.

Knowing he couldn't put an end to it Razor went to walk away so at least he wouldn't have to watch. Before he got the chance to leave his Commanding Officer stepped into the small observation room. Trying to look uninterested Razor leaned against the one way wall casually. Beckett walked up and looked down at his captive.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You expect me to work with this kid?" Razor demanded.

"Kid? He's only a few years younger than you, Razor."

"Yeah, but he's a Vulcan."

"So?"

"So they live like a thousand years! Which means he's like a toddler in Vulcan years."

"Razor..." Beckett sighed "...don't be an idiot."

"Me? I'm not the one who kidnapped a member of an Endangered Species."

"And an Admiral's son." Beckett added.

"An Admiral's son?" Razor asked in shock.

"Yup. His name is Salen Pike."

"Pike? *The* Pike?"

"One and the same." Beckett chuckled. "Salen is his adopted son."

"Sir, you are insane. You've brought false charges against Admiral Pike's son, wrongfully imprisoned him, and now what? You think you are going to do what exactly? Force him to be a Dog?"

"I'm not going to force him to do anything. I'm going to save him."

"Save him?" Razor repeated incredulously. "You're killing him. Look at him, he's a nervous wreck."

Razor was getting angry now, he hadn't really understood what all this was about until now. Pushing himself away from the wall he made sure that Beckett could see his victim. Salen was trembling in his place still curled up in the corner. Salen glanced at the bars and weld his eyes shut in terror.

"He can take it." Beckett said confidently.

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. He'll accept my help, and he will become an indispensable part of our team."

"You always said that a dog released from a cage is more loyal...but what happens if that dog learns you put him there?"

"He won't. Razor, just trust me on this."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Fine. Do what you want, but if this dog bites you don't come crying to me."

"You'll thank me one day for the trouble I've gone through to get this one."

"I doubt that." Razor shook his head. "He'll never be a good dog, he doesn't have what it takes. He can't even handle a night behind bars."

"I recall a time when you had your own trouble with claustrophobia."

"That was different."

"I think you and Salen have more in common than you're willing to admit."

Razor rolled his eyes. Beckett suddenly got a glint in eye that he didn't like. Beckett motioned for him to follow and they left Salen behind. When they walked past an open cell two of the guards that had been hired came down the hallway. Beckett gave them a silent command and before Razor could react one of the guards shoved him into the cell and slammed the bars closed. Trapped Razor whipped around and glared at Beckett.

"Not funny, Sir!" Razor growled.

"I just want to give you some time to remember where you came from."

"I don't need a reminder. Let me out of here."

"Have a good night."

"Sir...please..."

Beckett winked at Razor before walking off. When left alone Razor ground his teeth together in a combination of frustration and growing anxiety. No matter how many years had past since his time in solitary confinement he still had trouble with being locked up. Determined to ignore his racing heart he started to pace around the small cell.

"Please!" Salen called out loudly, unable to hear the volume of his own voice. "I have not done anything wrong! I need to speak to my father! Please! Is anyone there?"

"I'm here." Razor muttered pointlessly.

Razor knew that Salen couldn't hear him, but the Vulcan seemed to settle down. He was in a cell a few doors down so there was no chance that he'd know Razor was there. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose Razor stopped his pacing. He sat down and leaned his back against the wall. For the most part he loved his life as a Dog, but he knew that he was dispensable, that when he died in the line of duty for Starfleet that no one would mourn him. In the background he could hear Salen panting in fear.

"Do us both a favor, Salen, don't fall for Beckett's trap. I belong in this life...you don't."


End file.
